New Life New Love
by MyxTourniquet
Summary: Something happens at the Cullen's causing Bella to Run away and be turned by another. 75 years later they all meet again. Will Bella go back to Edward or Find a new Love in another B/Jazz not changing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing. The characters ( well except Angel) Belong to Stephenie Meyer. The one who created the wonderful Twilight**

* * *

New Life New love

I woke up in the early morning. Early being 5ish. Charlie was gone till tomorrow so he wouldn't know i was up this early. I sighed and got up.

"Edward?" I said forgetting that he was hunting with everyone except maybe Alice. I sighed great now what was I going to I got it I will go see Alice. My perky Best friend will know what to do with me. I smiled and went to get dressed. I think I will shower fist. I grabbed the clothes and my toiletries and headed for a shower.

Before I knew it I was dressed fed and in my truck driving toward the Cullen's house. It didn't take long for me to get there. When I did I saw a Silver Volvo and a Yellow Porshe. Hmmm maybe the car pooled. I opened the door and waited for the impact of someone coming to great me. Nothing. The house was empty. Hmmm I thought Edward said that Alice would be here.

I stood there and then I heard the extremely loud music coming from upstairs. I shrugged and headed up stairs. Maybe Edward came back early and decided not to come visit me. I climbed the stairs and not tripping. Crazy right.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I walked up to the door. The music was so loud the door was vibrating. I slowly opened the door. What I saw scarred me for life.

It was Edward my fiance and first love on top of Alice my best friend who was married. I gasped and their heads snapped up. Their eyes widened when they saw me standing there

" Bella.." Edward started I didn.t want to here it so I ran from the house. I ran without falling again. Out the door and into Emmett. I pushed myself away and keeped running. I heard them all gasp as I ran into the trees leaving everyone there.

Jpov

We had finished hunting and headed back to the house early. Edward and Alice stayed home to keep an Eye on Bella. I wondered what they both had to stay but I let that thought drop what could they possibly be doing right.

We got to the house and i was hit with a bunch of emotions. Lust, relief, anger,pain and guilt. Huh.

Just then Bella tore out of the house like a bat out of Hell **(Meatloaf) **She ran into Emmett with a smack. She pushed herself away and kept running. She was by the Forest just as a Half naked Edward and Alice came out of the house. We all gasped. Alice was cheating on me with Edward. Well at least my question was answered. Edward went to take off after Bella but Emmett grabbed him and growled.

" You are going to wish you hadn't been changed Eddie." He snarled. Edward was scared. ahaha Edward. I should go after Bella but i couldn't move. Everyone's surprise and disappointment plus my emotions made it hard to do anything. Alice looked guilty and sorry when I looked over at her. I couldn't stand anymore. I sat down on the ground and wondered into thought

Back to Bpov

I ran and ran then tripped to get up and run some more. I soon ended up at where the river had a little water fall. Not very high but still lovely. I sat down by the edge. I prayed no one would find me. I didn't want to be found. i wanted to wallow in self pity for awhile.

" Are you alright?" A voice I didn't recognize came up from behind me. I turned around to see a vampire I didn't know. She had Long black hair and Pale skin. She was probably even more beautiful the Rosalie. And she had Gold eyes. Hmmmm a vegetarian.

" Who..... Are.......you" I stuttered. She looked thoughtful for a minute

" Me name is Angel. And you are" She said taking a seat beside me.

" My name is Bella" I said. She nodded

" You want to get away from something. Want some help?" She asked how did she know

" I will explain later. If you want to I could also turn you" She said with a smile. How come she know what I want. I didn't know if I should trust her but if i go with her either way I am going to Die. And I did want to be a Vampire. I looked at her. Somthing inside me told me to trust her with my Life. I nodded

" I will go with you" I said looking her in the eyes. She nodded. She picked me up and Ran away from The Cullens, The pack and My old life. It was finally time to start again. Something I was ready for.

As we ran I looked over everything that had happened. Moving to Forks, Meeting Ed...Him, Almost getting killed by James, Almost getting killed by Jasper, The Cullen's leaving me Meeting the pack, saving him , Victoria and the Newborns then Finding My true Love on top of My best friend in a Sexual way. I sighed. What was in store for me now.

" Everything" Angel said as we ran. I smiled i didn't think i could but I did. I was ready for Everything. I wanted eveything He refused to give me and now I was going to get. I noticed that Angel was faster then Edward. Good then he couldnt' catch up to us. I was ready for my new life.

* * *

**A/N Ok this is my first story anyway This will most likely Be a Bella and Jasper deal but that could change and I don't know if I should make Edward and Alice a couple or make an Oc or two :). Any way Reveiw please lte me know what you think..!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Real one this time

* * *

**Disclaimer I own Nothing**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jpov

Everyone just stood there for a long time. It was night then it was day again. I couldn't move I don't think I will ever be able to move again. I would be happy just staying here in this spot. I sat there as everyone else went inside. I sat there as I saw Edward try to sneak away but was caught by Emmett. I decided I wanted to know the whole story. I wanted to know why they did what they did.

I got up and walked at a huma pace to the door. I guess I was ready for this I think I had to be. I walked in the front door. I found everyone sitting in the living room. Except Edward and Emmett who were up stairs.

" Why" I asked looking at Alice. The girl I had given everything to. The one I loved with all of me. I looked at her and it hurt I mean I could try to forgive her and try again but things would never be the same.

" Jasper....." She started. I nodded telling her to countinue. She sighed " The truth is I think I fell in love with him" She whispered I looked away. I wish she would have told me. I would have let her go.

" Why didn't you tell me I would have let you go" I told her. She shook her head

" I didn't want to hurt you" She said

" Oh and this is any better at least I would have known in a honest way Not finding out the way I did. The way Bella did" I yelled at her whispering the last few words. Bella where had Bella gone.

"You don't know where she is" Edward Yelled from upstairs. If I knew where she was like I would tell you. He was angry at me for that Not like it mattered to me he was doing my wife. What a great Brother. Then I felt his guilt.

" Maybe we should try to find Bella" Esme said gently.

" No she probably doesn't want to see us she has a right I mean how many times have we hurt her. If she wants us she will let us know" Rosalie said. I knew that Rose liked Bella secretly. But she would never say anything. I smiled. Where are you Bella. I thought going upstairs to My room to calm down. I sat down grabbed my guitar and started to play quietly...

Bpov

We ran for a long time. I felt relaxed around her. I mean it was nice. We came to a stop outside a small cottage. It was very cute I liked it.

" Well Bella I am glad you like it cause this is where if you still want I will change you and you can start a new life on your own or you can join me are you ready Bella after you are done I will explain everything. About my powers and about yours you will have some nice ones let me tell you" She said as we walked into the cottage.

It was a small room. With a couch and a fire place. There were Guitars place on the walls and a couple other instruments. She had a small clean kitchen across the hall. We walked down a hallway and turned into a room painted black and red. In the center was a large comfy looking bed. I sighed.

" This is were you are going to be turned. I can do it now if you want or do you want a last meal" She said with a smile. I shook my had a giggled. I remembered that they used to give last meals to those on Death Row.

" No No lets do this then are you prepared do you need to hunt" I asked worried. She shook her head.

" What do you think I was doing in the trees all the way by Forks" She said rolling her eyes. Great a sarcastic one. I laid down on the bed and nodded.

" Bite me please" I said she laughed and bit into my neck. I then felt her lick my neck. She did the same to both wrists and ankle. It started to burn. It started out a gentle fire and turned into a rage. It felt like every part of me was on Fire and it was burning through my veins somthing I couldnt put out. I wanted to scream and yell. I wanted her to kill me right then. But i didn't say a word I laid there silent. It hurt but I couldn't scream. I started to count the breath of the girl beside me. The person who had given me what Ed...He wouldn't. Immortality.

I heard her laugh. I think we will get along just ducky after all this is over and done with. I held back another yell. Time to ride this out. I know I can make it.

Three days later......

I had lost count of the breaths. I felt my heart beat quicked in my chest. Faster and Faster till nothing. My heart had stoped. I opened my eyes. I could see everything infront of me. I could see the colorsin the light. The dust mites and everything. I looked over at Angel. She smiled at me. Her eyes had darkened slightly. I looked around. I was still in the bed she had turned me in. I sat up. How long were we going to stay here.

" Well Bella we are leaving tomorrow. We are going back to my hometown of Huston Texas. From there we can go anywhere you want to. Like I said everything is awaiting you all you have to do is want it." She said. I smiled. Good no more bad memories to follow me around. Tomorrow which I am guessing is soon since moon is falling over the horizon I would leave never to see the Cullens again.... Maybe with my luck I will see them in like 75 years or somthing

" Wait Angel what about my death" I asked. She looked thoughtful. Car wreck. She nodded

" Car wreck" And we went to stage my death and then leave quickley

Jpov

I thad been a day and still now word from Bella. We had got a call from Charlie asking if we had seen her. She had not come home yet. I wondered what happened. Edward was a mess again. Alice comforted him the whole time. I could feel her love for him. But Edward was taken by his guilt. The phone rang this time I awnsered it

" Hello Cullen Residance Jasper here" I said into the phone

" Oh Hello Jasper its Umm Charile Swan Bellas Dad" He said in a raw voice the sounded like he had been crying " I would just like you to tell Edward that Bellas s.s.s. de..dead" Charlie said crying again. My heart sunk. Bella was Dead.

" How did she umm die" I asked

" She drove her truck off a cliff in La Push" Charlie said " They never found her body and I wanted to invite you and your Family to the funeral. She loved you guys" Charlie said

" Sure we will be there ya ak bye charlie" I said before hanging up

"Jasper who was that" Esme asked in her worried voice

" It was Charlie Bella Is well she is ummm Dead she drove her truck off a cliff." I said. Esme started to dry sob. Alice ran out of the room after Edward who took off after I said Dead. Carlisle started to rock Esme to calm her down. And Emmett and Rose were still in Shock. I didn't know how i felt. I think I was angry. Angry that Bella died because of those two. If they had not cheated Bella would be Alive right now. What were we going to do now?

I could tell nothing was going to be the same. i could already tell. Everyone felt guilty for what had happened to Bella. I sent a wave of calm over everyone. I sighed I might as well stay here and see how things fan out.

* * *

**A/N Ahahahahah I uploaded the same chapter twice I am such an air head so here is the new one so sorry everyone haha Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing**

* * *

75 years later...

Bpov

" Happy Birthday Bellz" Angel said bursting into my room. I laughed. Ah yes it was my birthday. Brithday meaning the day I was turned into a vampire. I sighed

" Why do you do that every year?" I asked walking over to her. I don't get it this also happens to be the day my Ex Boyfriend and My Ex Bestfriend cheated on me and Jasper. Oh I wonder how Jasper is doing.

" Oh Bella I am sure Jasper is fine. And I want you to be happy today is the day you got what you wanted. To become a vampire" She said once again getting into my head like she always did. I remember when she told me about her powers. We where running to Huston after driving my truck into the ocean.

_Flashback_

We had were stopping to hunt by Salt lake City UT. We had hunted for awhile. I had hunted before and found that I really Liked Deer blood it had a salty flavor to it that I liked. I finished off my last deer and sat down on a rock I wanted to find out about my strange travelling mate.

" Alright Bella I will tell you IF you tell me why you were out by the river that day" She said suddenly from beside me. Wait didn't she already know what happened.

" I do but I want you to tell me" She said sitting in the grass infront of me. I don't think i can it hurts to think about it how could i talk about it.

" Bella its the first step to getting over it and I don't want to see you in pain for the next 100 years. And yes I know you will stay" She said looking up at me. I took in a deep breath. She was right.

" My Fiance Edward cheated on me with my Bestfriend Alice who by the way was Married to Jasper. And didn't tell me about it" I said slowly. I took in another deep breath and waited for the whole to ripe me open. Nothing happened I opened my eyes to see Angel Smirking at me.

" Shut up now your turn" I said smiling. I wanted to know everything about her since i was staying with her forever.

" Everything well ok. My birth name was Angelaya. But i have always been called Angel. I was born in 1843 in Huston Texas. I was turned in 1862 at the age of 19 to fight in a New born army controlled by this guy named Marcus. Because I could read any mind and feel the Emotions of those around me as well as my strong fighting skills I was kept to train the Newborns. I then Left right before the Volturi came and killed off everyone who was in my army. After that I travelled around alone. Got into the animal drinker diet and found you" She said shrugging " Satisfied" I nodded then we headed back on our way to Texas. I knew that I would end up living with her

_End of Flashback_

" Yeah good times anyway here open your present" She said handing me a small rectangle shaped gift. I hate when people by me things. She laughed. Stupid Vampire that can read my thoughts

" Just open it already" She laughed. I rolled my eyes and tore the shiney paper off the gift. It was a new copy of Wuthering Heights. Oh i needed on my old ones pages were falling out. even after all these years I still love it!

" Oh My God. Thanks Angel. I needed a new copy." I said hugging her. She laughed again. She laughs to much. She laughed harder

" Alright leave Bella to read her books" I said walking toward my stereo.

"Alright but remember we are going clothes shopping tonight to get ready for more years of High school." She said walking out the door at a human speed. About a minute later I heard the start to Rent from her room. Hmm maybe she needs a new copy. That one might not work sooner or later. I put on some Muse and sat down on my bed and read my new copy of Wuthering Heights.

Oh ya I forgot thst the highschool we were going to was FORKS high. yep I was comming back yay. I knew I could handle it and Angel would help.

About 3 hours later....

hmm just one more chapter and I am all done reading it at a human speed..

" Bella time to go shopping. " Angel said comming in and shutting of the music and sitting down on the end of the bed. Great. she comes when i only have a chapter left.

" Come on Bella shopping then hunting the our first day at Forks high" She said pulling me to my feet putting the book down and dragging me to her car. We got in and headed to Olympia to my favorite mall there. They had a Hot Topic. I liked hot topic. She drove at Vampire speed as I used to call it when the Cullens drove like this. I think I will put some music on. Just as I thought it Angel turned on some Music onto the oldies channel. And the radio blasted Not an Angel By City Sleeps.

_I will be waiting right here_

_Only to roam_

_When the bells chime like there is no tomorrow (and you're gonna take me home)_

_Never gonna ever gonna belong to another, no_

_Never gonna ever gonna belong to another, no_

_Leave me alone I am not an angel yet_

_My candle shines at night time through the dawn_

_But my darling you have fallen and don't belong (and I can't carry on)_

_My candle shines without a doubt_

_But the wind in your wings blows them out_

_And for my arms it is too late_

_And your wings are gonna have to wait_

_Leave me alone I am not an angel yet_

_Leave me alone I am not an angel yet_

_Not an angel yet_

_Never gonna ever gonna belong to another, no_

_My candle shines without a doubt_

_But the wind in your wings blows them out_

_And for my arms it is too late_

_And your wings are gonna have to wait_

_Leave me alone I am not an angel yet (not an angel yet)_

_Leave me alone I am not an angel yet_

_Leave me alone I am not an angel yet (not an angel yet)_

_Leave me alone I am not an angel yet_

_Not an angel yet_

By the time the song was over we were pulling into the parking lot at the mall. I hopped out of the car and started toward the door. Angel linked arms with me and we walked into the mall. We went to Hot Topic for clothes then to CD plus for well Cds.

Angel didn't buy as much as Alice even though we were about as rich as the Cullens were. We eac cot a couple bags of clothes and a couple pairs of shoes. Then Angel who knew more about Music then anyone I had ever met ran at a Human speed to Cd plus and came out with 2 bags of Cds. That girl never had enough Cds.

" Damn Strait" She said as she pulled me to the car. We meaning she had to hunt before school being that Human blood smelled Disgusting.

" No way Human Blood smells great. Wht are you talking about" She asked hopping into the car. I rolled my eyes

" Shut up" I said and we drove off hunted then waited for schoole the next day

**( I was going to leave it her but I changed my Mind)**

" Angel time for another High school term" I called going into her room.

" Alright Bella lets go to school" She said walking out of the room in one of her new outfits. Plaid skinnies and a Ramones T shirt. Time less style oh and some black Chucks

" Looking good as always lets go to school" I said grabbing her hand and we headed out. I was in my first year and she was in her second.

I remember my first day here. The first day I met Edward. It still hurt a little but Not enough to cry over or anything. I mean he was my first love. But one can only hurt another so many times. I don't think I could Love him the way I did. Even if we did meet again. But I doubted that. Then we got to the school and Memory by Sugarcult started.

" Lets listen to this song first" Angel said I nodded

_This may never start._

_We could fall apart._

_And I'd be your memory._

_Lost your sense of fear._

_Feelings insincere._

_Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._

_Just like I imagine._

_I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the disaster._

_My heart's beating faster._

_Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start._

_I'll tear us apart._

_Can I be your enemy?_

_Losing half a year._

_Waiting for you here_

_I'd be your anything._

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._

_Just like I imagine._

_I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the disaster._

_My heart's beating faster._

_Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start._

_Tearing out my heart._

_I'd be your memory._

_Lost your sense of fear._

_(I'd be your memory)_

_Feelings disappeared._

_Can I be your memory?_

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._

_Just like I imagine._

_I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the disaster._

_My heart's beating faster._

_Holding on to feel the same._

_This may never start._

_We could fall apart_

_And I'd be your memory._

_Lost your sense of fear._

_Feelings insincere._

_Can I be your memory?_

_Can I be your memory?_

That song reminds me of Edward kind of. He is my memory and nothing more.

I had English first and Angel had gym. I nodded then walked toward my English class. The teacher was a small blonde woman named Ms Hopfe. I smiled at her the sat down at the back of the room. Soon the class filled up.

" Hello I am Justin Newton.. Whats your Name" A blonde boy said sitting down beside me. Wait Newton. Mike oh great

" Umm I am Bella Swan" I replied. Why lie to him. Mike probably forgot about me.

" OH what class do you have next" He asked after the teacher gave an assingment

" Spanish" I said. His face fell

" Oh I have trig oh well maybe you can sit with me at Lunch" He said smiling again

" I can't I have to sit with my adopted sister" I said as the Bell rang I waved good bye then left to go to Spanish. Thank god for Angel. She makes a good excuse not to sit by Newton. I smiled she would probably think that was hysterical.

The rest of the morning went fast. Soon I was in the lunch line to buy a lunch I wouldnt eat. I sat down and waited for Angel.

" Hey Bella" She said as she sat down. Putting down a tray of lunch she wouldn't eat.

" Hey Angel. How was your morning" I asked.

" Meh" She shrugged " You meet any relitives of past friends" She asked with a smirk.

" Justin Newton. The apparent son of Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton" I said laughing other then thati had Not but with my luck who knows. Then I smelled them. I turned around and saw them. The Cullens. What are they doing her. Oh god I never thought I would see them again.

" Angel its them..... The Cullens" I whispered. She looked at them and her eyes widened now what.

Jpov.

I was laying in bed looking at the ceiling of my new room. Me and Alice had gotten a divorce. She loved Edward. I could feel it but Edward still longed for Bella. The girl none of us would ever see again. I sighed. I wish it would have been that easy for me. I wanted to die back then and now with all the Drama in the house. It just wasn't the same. Emmett didn't joke around anymore. Rosalie wasn't so Rosalie anymore. Edward was depressed and since Edward was depressed so was Alice.

Esme didn't like to be alone with Edward or Alice and was sad that her Family was Broken. Carlise like me was all over the place. So my emotions plus all of theirs was a lot to hold.

" Get ready for school kids" Esme called. I got up and got dresses in my usual jeans and hoodie. Then I got in Emmett's new jeep. We headed to another first day of school.

The morning went in a blur. Then I met my Family outside the cafetria and walked in together. I smelled Vampire I looked around to find out who it was. I saw them. Two of them. One had Long brown hair to the small of her back the other had shoulder length black hair. The brunette turned around. Bella.

" Bella" I whispered. I felt everyones shock then watched Bella go out the other door to the cafeteria. Her friend looked at us then nodded and followed Bella out the door. She was a Vampire. When did that happen. It all made sense I mean her body was never found. Well now she was.

" Should we go after her" Alice asked. Jealousy flowing off her in waves. I rolled my eyes. Anyone could tell Edward would never get over Bella. She would own his heart for all of forever. Their chance ended when we moved to Forks. Everyone knew that if you didn't kill your singer you would fall in love. The vampire would never et over them and the singer didn't have to love them like that.

" Maybe" Emmett said turning and walking back out the door to go after her away none of us had before.

Bpov

We met outside the door. Then we ran through the rain and into the trees we ran and ran then stopped.

" Bella. We forgot the truck at school" She said pulling me into a hug. I laughed. Ya that was the top of my list of things happening

" You know that you wouldn't be able to avoid them forever." She said I nodded.

" Will you Help me" I asked

" Yes now lets go get my truck" I said we took of back toward the school to get her truck then we would got to the Cullens house

* * *

**Hey everyone. i am sorry it took so long and I don't know when I will update next but it will be ASAP I would like to thank all my reveiwers it makes my day to know what you think. So please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.... sadly**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bpov

We got back to our house and changed our clothes into something a little more casual. I grabbed some dark blue jeans and a plain black tee. I ran downstairs to see Angel had not really changed.

" I thought you wanted to change" I said with a smirk she smiled. No you wanted to change remember i can read your thoughts silly. Oh ya you would think after all these years i would remember these thing

" You would think" she said as we headed to the truck. She hopped into the driver seat and started the car. The radio was playing When I'm gone by 3 Doors down. Angel cranked it and was singing along. I laughed and then faded into a memory that I had tried to forget

_Flashback_

_I stood there and then I heard the extremely loud music coming from upstairs. I shrugged and headed up stairs. Maybe Edward came back early and decided not to come visit me. I climbed the stairs and not tripping. Crazy right._

_I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I walked up to the door. The music was so loud the door was vibrating. I slowly opened the door. What I saw scarred me for life._

_It was Edward my fiance and first love on top of Alice my best friend who was married. I gasped and their heads snapped up. Their eyes widened when they saw me standing there_

_" Bella.." Edward started I didn.t want to here it so I ran from the house. I ran without falling again. Out the door and into Emmett. I pushed myself away and kept running. I heard them all gasp as I ran into the trees leaving everyone there._

_End of Flashback_

I held back a dry sob. It still hurt to think about that day. Not as much as it could but still.

" Bella its ok to cry we can stop if you like" Angel said reading my memory the song had changed to Don't Forget me when I'm gone by Glass tiger. I shook my head

" No i am ok" I said. And I was. It hurt but I would be OK in the end. I smiled it was time to face my past...

Jpov

We had got there thankfully before Bella and Her friend. Alice was the first in the door.

" ESME BELLA IS BACK" She yelled when she walked in the door " CALL CARLISLE"

" Alice stop yelling I have Vampire hearing and what do you mean Bellas back" She said. She was hopeful.

" Bella is going to High school and she is a VAMPIRE" Alice said hopping up and down. I sent her a wave of calm and went to sit down with the rest of my family as Esme called Carlisle who was also here before Bella and Her friend. I hope Bella is ok. I mean she went through the same thing I did. I also couldn't help but wonder How she became a vampire.

Then there was a knock at the door everyone got up to great Bella. Esme opened the door and there she was.

" Hi Everyone" She said with a smile. Everyone stood there silent for a minute not knowing what to say to Bella.

" Um Can I come in" Bella asked still standing at the door waiting to be invited in. Esme nodded and grabbed her hand and led her to the same living room she sat in when she was human. She was nervous and her friend was worried. We all sat there in an awkward silence.

" Well this is awkward" Emmett said scratching the back of his head " I mean I never remember us ever being like this. Its just Bella, Right" Bella smiled and nodded

" It is just me" She said Her friend who sat beside her who looked oddly familier. But I can't place her. She was a little confused to. Then her eyes widened

" Whitlock" She said smiling then click.

" Well Hello Summers " I said smirking.

" Um OK then how do you two know each other" Emmett asked confused. I smiled

" This in Angelaya" I started but she growled " Sorry Angel Summers my best childhood friend" I said waving to her she got up and bowed.

" Yep that's me. His Best friend though mine was that stump by the river" Angel said smirking

" Hey that not nice" I replied standing up.

" No one said I came to be nice Whitlock" She said looking me in the eye

" Say I am your Best friend" I said

" I am.... Bella's best friend" She said I lunged at her. She dodged it a little to easily.

" Angel stop fighting with Jasper" Bella said getting up and putting her hands on her hips and turning towards us.

" Yes Mom" Angel said sitting down. Bella smacked her upside the head.

" Ow Bella what was that for" Angel said " Oh I see" She said " Sorry"

" So Bella um how did this happen" Edward asked confused.

" What do you mean Edward?" Bella said confused.

" How did you become a Vampire" Emmett added.

" Oh well after I caught Edward with Alice I ran away to this little river. I was sitting there alone when Angel came and found me. She offered and then turned me into a Vampire then..." I said but was interrupted by Edward

" YOU TURNED HER INTO A VAMPIRE" Edward yelled and then charged at her. She was just faster then Edward and jumped over him doing a mean back flip. She then knocked him against the wall turns out she is stronger then he is too that's ironic.

" Bella when I said I would come did I say I would fight you Ex while I was here" Angel asked letting Edward fall to the floor. She growled at him then.

" What was he thinking" Bella said sighing.

" He was cussing me in his head." She said. Edward looked up shocked. Everyone was shocked and confused. All of a sudden a wave of calm washed through everyone.

" I didn't do that" I said as everyone looked at me. We all looked at Bella who pointed at Angel. Who put her hands up

"Sorry I won't mess with your emotions anymore" She said sitting down again. Then she nodded

" So Jasper your Empathic to figures you were always good with emotions." Angel said. A mind reader and an Empath. Wow I always knew she was special

" Aw thanks your special too" Angel said smiling. I was glad to have my best friend back

* * *

**A/N I am sorry it took so long. I have been helping my Artist friend get into the writing spirit andhelp her with some fanfics so I don't know when i will update but it will be ASAP. Oh And thank you to my subscribers I love you guys. Reveiw more please**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own Nothing**....** Except Angel she is MINE**

* * *

Chapter 6

Angelpov

Bella was nervous when we had walked in the door, Surprised to find I knew Jasper and sad to see Edward and Alice. I frowned why did she always. From what I have been told Edward left her once before the Alice thing. She always ends hurt by this guy. He was sorry that was what he was thinking. He was thinking about him saying sorry and her falling back into his arms and then they would kiss and make up.

I had to stiffle a giggle. Bella was thinking of of telling him off. She had alot to say. He wouldnt get her back if I had a say stupid boy. Its his fault he lost her. I looked over at Alice. She was glaring at Bella. Jelousy pouring off her. Aww poor little vampire didnt get the guy. I laughed quietly. Bella heard me and looked at me I shrugged. I would explain later.

"Bella could I talk to you outside please" Edward asked. He was going to say it and make a fool of himself. I nudged Bella I sooo wanted to be there for this.

" Only if Angel can come for support" Bella said understanding why i had nudged her. He reluctanlty nodded. The three of us got up and went outside. Edward was again cussing me in his head. I glared at him. He hated it when I read his mind. Aww poor Eddie didn't like having his mind read poor thing. I smiled.

" Ok Edward what do you want" She asked turning toward him. She knew what he wanted and she was hoping she would get to tell him off. I smiled. He was soo going to get what was coming to him.

" Umm Bella I wanted to say I am sorry.. Will you forgive me I made another mistake and it hurt you. Can I have one more chance. Can we have one more chance." He said throwing a crooked grin in attempt to dazzle him. Alice was swearing and crying in her head.

" Edward of course you cant have a second chance are you stupid." Bella said smiling all evil like. Edward looked surprised to say the least. I guess he figures if he said sorry she would forgive him right away. Like he deserved it.

" Why?" He whispered. He was sad and confused. Alice on the other hand was ecstatic to stay the least. I sent her a wave of calm. She can have Edward I dont care. She deserved him the lying traitor. She hurt a lot of people being selfish. But under all that she really cared about Bella and Loved Eddie.

" WHY EDWARD WHY" Bella screamed. He took a step back. Bella was furious. I smiled oh he was going to get it. Don't worry Edward I wont let her kill you.

" YOU LEFT ME. THAT HURT THEN YOU CAME BACK MAKING PROMISES OF FOREVER AND MARIIGE GETTING MY HOPES UP. I TRUSTED YOU AND THEN I FIND YOU SLEEPING WITH YOUR BROTHERS WIFE AND MI BEST FRIEND. I WAS GOING TO LEAVE MY HUMAN LIFE FOR YOU. I LOST JAKE FOR YOU. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING BUT YOU GAVE IT TO ALICE. I WONT FORGIVE YOU THIUS TIME AND NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GETTING ANOTHER CHANCE WITH ME!!!!!" Bella yelled at him. I smiled I was so proud of her. I knew she wanted to say that to him for the past 51 years. I looked at her and sent her a wave of calm. She calmed down and turned her back to Edward

" Angel I need some time to think. Will you stay here I will be back soon you know where I will be" She smiled and took off toward the river. I turned toward Jasper.

" Jasper go talk to her. She has been worried about you for a long time now." I said then I went to go tease the big one. He wanted to play guitar hero and was thinking about how nobody would play with him.

" I will play you" I said. He smiled and I went to kick his butt at Guitar Hero

Jpov

Bella was worried about me. I thought as I ran. I had thought about her a lot. Wondering what would have happened if we would have gone after her. Would she have still wanted to become a vampire. Would she have forgiven Edward. I know that Angel probably talked some sense into her abtou Edward. Would she have become my sister. Sometimes I wondered If maybe she would have been mine. I mean i had a small crush on Bella when we were human but I loved Alice more. I felt Bella's emotions.

She was sitting by a river with a little waterfall. It was a nice little meadow. Much nicer then her and Edwards really. I smiled

" Bella. Angel said you wanted to talk to me" I said sitting next to her. She looked at me surprised then I felt her worry.

" Umm yea Jasper. I just wanted to make sure you were OK. I should have come back instead of running away but I just couldnt. After everything that happened. Angel helped me feel better and helped me prepare for this but you stayed. I just wanted to know how you were" She said looking at the water.

" Well It was hard at first. Alice fell in love with Edward but after you left Edward got depressed guess he love you more then he thought. That made it easier. I am sorry though" I said. She looked at me

" For what" She asked

" For not following you like I should have." I replied. She laughed.

" Its alright. I didnt want you to Angel came because she wanted to" She said laughing some more

" Angel she came and found you huh" I said. She nodded

" I don't know what I would do without her. She was everything Alice wasn't. She was kinder and more considerate funny and taller. That and she didnt sleep with my Fiance so thats an up" She joked I smiled.

" I never realized how much I missed Angel till she popped back up like she always does" I said. The there was a sound like crashing boulders.

" Angel" Bella said and bolted to the house I followed right behind her.

Back to Angelpov

I had beat Emmet again for the 44th time when he finally gave up and went to sulk upstairs. I smiled. I think I could like him. I put down my controller and went to sit outside and wait for Bella and Jasper to come back.

I walked out the door and sat down when all of a sudden I heard a voice from behind me.

" You did this. You made her hate me" He said. I turned around and it was Edward and he was pissed to say the least. Before I could say anything. He punched me in the jaw. I want to my instincts and attacked him back. I punche him in the gut then in the face then I flipped him onto the ground.

" Angel Stop" Bella called coming out of the forest and grabbing me and pulling me away. I Rolled my eyes. Before I left kicked him one last time.

" Don't pick fights you cant win Eddie" I glared at him.

Esme came out and picks up Edward. She says sorry with a nodded and tells us all to follow with a tilt of her head. We all followed anf sat in the same places we had sat before.

" Edward Cullen say your sorry to Angel right now" Esme said in a a mothers voice.

" Sorry" He said I waved it away.

" Dont worry I didnt get hurt. Only your ego got hurt you know being beat up by a girl and all" I said back. Emmett burst out laughing

" Ahahahahaha you got beat up by a girl ahahaha" Emmett said. He stopped when Rosalie scowled at him.

" Yeah we should go home now come on Angel" Bella said. I got up said goodnight and followed Bella out the door. This could be fun.

* * *

**A/N I got a chapter done during my breaks YAY ME. Anyway I did it mostly in Angels POV. But i wanted to show what happened between Jasper and Bella too so ya. Any way reveiw **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me except Angel**

* * *

Chapter 6

Bpov

We could have stayed all night but I needed time to think. Angel understood and kept quiet on our ride home. Second chance by Shine down was playing on the radio. I sighed. I saw her look at me. I know she can here what I am thinking. Maybe I should give Edward a second chance. I mean picking a fight with Angel meant he had to mean it.

" Bella.." Angel said sighing " Is that what you want after everything you said to him. To forgive him again and pretend nothing happened" She whispered but I heard her perfectly. I frowned. Was it what I wanted. Should I go back to Edward and pretned everything is ok again after he broke me again..... Do we have a chance? Could I handle being with him? Could I be without? I have been ok for the past 75 years but what about know that I have seen him. Will I be ok being around him everyday?

"Angel can we go to my old house you know where it is" I asked she nodded. She did a U turn and headed into town. We were about 5 mins from town so it didn't take long to get there. She parked the car down the block from my house and we walked down the familer street to my old house. So much happened in this house.

We walked around to the side and jumped in through the window like I know Edward and the other Cullens had to get into my room. I opened the window and climbed in. The room was different now. The walls were the same color. But instead there was a small baby in a crib covered in a pink blanket. I walked quietly over to the baby and peaked down at her. She was a small baby with light blonde hair. She smelled of lavender. I smiled gently.

" Bella lets go" Angel said. I nodded and we both jumped out the window and landed on the ground with a soft thump. I looked back at the window and smiled. I would have to come back and watch her. I looked over at Angel who just nodded and we ran throught the trees back to her truck. It was a quick ride. But when we stopped we were at the cemetary. I looked at Angel.

" Its time to visit your dad don't you think Bella" She said quietly. I nodded and hoped out of the car. I walked slowley till I found my where my dads should be. I turned toward it and infront of my dads grave. Or at least the one I was pretty sure it was stood a guy with dark hair the covered his face. All of a sudden a wind blew his scent toward me. Dog. It smelled like wet dog.

" Jake" I said. He turned toward me. His eyes widened when he saw me. My best friend was alive.

" Bella?" He said. I smiled and nodded. Before I knew it he was hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back. Man now I knew what they meant. He does stink. Angel laughed from behind me.

" Oh shut up Angel" I said stepping out of Jake's arms.

" Yea right and he doesn't really stink. I mean I don't notice anything" She said shrugging. " I will leave you to your buisness. I will be in the car" She said then she was gone. I sighed and shook my head.

" Don't worry about her she is insane" I said. Jake chuckled. " So know your a vampire but the Cullens didnt turn you right." Jake said. I giggled.

" Nope Angel turned me after....." I said I looked at the ground.

" What happened Bells" Jake asked.

" Edward cheated on me...... with Alice...." I said Quietly. He stood their silent.

" He WHAT" Jacob yelled. Anger was radiating off him.

" Jacob relax that was 75 years ago. I am over it now" I said He looked down at me and smiled.

" OK Bells if you say so" He laughed. I laughed with him.

" Oh and Jake.. I am sorry for leaving so suddenly. I had to get away and got a free ticket" I said frowning

" BELLA IF YOU FROWN SO MUCH YOU WILL GET WRINKLES" Angel yelled from the truck. Me and jake looked toward her truck and burst out laughing.

" I am ha not ha going to ha get ha wrinkles ha" I said between laughs.

" Its ok Bells. I do wish you would have come back sooner though. He said after he stopped laughing

" I would have. But I couldn't. Until I got here I didn't think I was ready. Then Angel dragged me here and I guess its not so bad." I said smiling again

" That's alright.. I get it now" He smiled. It was good to have Jake back. I missed him.

" Jake how many of the pack are left?" I asked.

" All of us except for Sam. He didn't want to be a wolf anymore. He passed away a month ago" Jake said sadness in his voice. I gave him a hug. I was not sure why. He stunk.

" Belllllllllllz lets go" Angel called from the car. I smiled

" I better go or else. Bye Jake" I said walking toward the truck.

" Bella you and your friend come visit us in La push. Everyone will be happy to see you again" He called.

" OK" I said before hopping into the truck. Angel drove of at vampire speed. She was oddly quiet.

" Angel whats up. " I asked she looked at me and smiled

" Nothing" She said pulling into the driveway

" Bella I have to go hunting for tomorrow. Stay out of trouble" She said with her usual smirk. I smiled.

" Sure have fun" I said.

" Sure will" She said laughing and talking off in the other direction. I laughed. I needed time to think anyway.

I walked upstairs. I decide to grab a Cd. Which were all in Angels room. Damn. All of a sudden my phone rang.

" Bella its fine just take a Cd." She said before hanging up. I smiled to myself and entered her room. Her room was dark. The wall were painted black. The bed was bark blue and the floor was red. The Cd's lined her walls. All four plus a couple of little ones. I walked over to one of the shelves grabbed a random Cd and went to play it in my room. Once i got there I read the Cd cover. Poisons greatest Hit. Hmm I never heard Poison before. Alright lets try it. **( I don't own Poison or any of their songs they belong to their rightful owners thx Oh and The song is Every Rose has its Thorn just Fyi)**

_We both lie silently still_

_In the dead of the night_

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something I did_

_Did my words not come out right_

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Though I tried_

_But I guess thats why they say_

_Chorus:_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Yeah it does_

_I listen to our favorite song_

_Playing on the radio_

_Hear the dj say loves a game of easy come and_

_Easy go_

_But I wonder does he know_

_Has he ever felt like this_

_And I know that youd be here right now_

_If I could have let you know somehow_

_I guess_

_Chorus_

_Though its been a while now_

_I can still feel so much pain_

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_

_But the scar, that scar remains_

_Solo_

_I know I could have saved a love that night_

_If Id known what to say_

_Instead of makin love_

_We both made our separate ways_

_But now I hear you found somebody new_

_And that I never meant that much to you_

_To hear that tears me up inside_

_And to see you cuts me like a knife_

_I guess_

_Chorus_

hm Not bad. I will have to see if Angel will burn me a copy.

" A copy of what" Angel said popping up out of nowhere.

" Poisons greatest hits" I said holding the Cd in front of her face.

" Good band. Went to see them in the 80s. It was pretty great" She said sitting down next to me as another song started to play.

"Oh Unskinny Bop"

_Whats got you so jumpy?_

_Why cant you sit still, yeah?_

_Like gasoline you wanna pump me_

_And leave me when you get your fill, yeah_

_Every time I touch you honey you get hot_

_I want to make love you never stop_

_Come up for air you push me to the floor_

_Whats been going on in that head of yours_

_Chorus:_

_Unskinny bop_

_Just blows me away_

_Unskinny bop, bop_

_All night and day_

_Unskinny bop, bop, bop, bop_

_She just loves to play_

_Unskinny bop nothin more to say_

_You look at me so funny_

_Love bite got you acting oh so strange_

_You got too many bees in your honey_

_Am I just another word in your page, yeah, yeah_

_Every time I touch you honey you get hot_

_I want to make love you never stop_

_Come up for air you push me to the floor_

_Whats been going on in that head of yours_

_Chorus_

_Youre sayin my love wont do ya_

_But that aint love written on your face_

_Well honey I can see right through ya_

_Well see whose ridin who at the end of the race_

_Solo_

_Whats right_

_Whats wrong_

_Whats left_

_What the hell is going on_

_Chorus_

" That is a great song" I said amazed. She just smiled.

" Bella now tell me whats bugging you. She said turning off the stereo

" I don't know its just the whole. Me, Edward and Alice. I mean. I hate to admit it but I still love him a little." I said looking down

" Bella I am going to tell it to you strait. You will never stop loving him. He will always be apart of you. But you have to move on to someone who can love you back twice as much as he did. And besides Alice is in love with him" She said with a smirk. I smiled.

" You don;t want them out of your life. So you have to decide if you want Edward back or Not' She said getting up.

Did I really want Edward back?

* * *

**OK people alot of people have told me they want it to be a Jazz/Bella story now is the Final choice for Bella. So if you want tell me wht you think. Oh and FYI Alice wont get Edward. He can have Angel maybe..... I dunno but anyway Reveiw please **

** -Angel  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:: Nothing owned by me except my OCs**

* * *

Chapter 7

Bpov

Angel left me alone for awhile to think.I had thinking to do. Before that she brought me some more CDs and then said she was going to read out in the forest for a bit. After I heard the door shut I popped in another CD and let the loud music fill the room.

The Cd she gave me was Buckcherry's Black Butterfly. As the lyrics to All of me filled the room I laid down on my bed. Did I want Edward back as my mate. I decided on a pros and cons list. I got up and grabbed my note book and a pen. Ok

Pros

I would get to be with my first true love

I would get to stay with the Cullens forever.

Cons

He cheated once he could cheat again

I would lose Alice as my friend

I would probably lose Angel and the pack

He is over protective and wouldn't let me leave his side

That was enough for me. I was not getting back together with Edward. He hurt me to many times for that. I deserved better then that. I did. I got up and walked down the hall to the Kitchen. Angel still wasn't home. Hmm its been awhile I wonder where she is.

" Right here Bella" She said walking in the door.

" Hey Angel. Have fun" I replied leaning against the counter

" Of course. Did you make a decision" She asked leaning on the thresh hold

" Yes. I am not going back to Edward" I said proud of myself. I thought if I could have him back I would take him back. But i don't want him back now that i can have him. She smiled then there was a knock at the door. Angel went to answer it and I followed.

" Oh Hey Jasper whats up" Angel said. Sure enough standing at the front door stood Jasper.

" Hello Angel and Bella just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to a Movie tonight" He said.

" I can't I got some errands to run" Angel said " Sorry"

" That's OK. How bout you Bella." He asked

" Whose all gonna be there" I asked.

" Just me and you" He said. I smiled

" Alright. What time" I asked

" How bout now. We can stop for supper" He said with a crooked smile. I just kinda stared. He dazzled me. Damn him.

" Alright but I want Italian" I said kissing Angel on the cheek and grabbing my coat.

" Angel call La push and tell Jacob we will be there tomorrow and clear it up with the pack. I don't want to get attacked on the way." I said walking out the door with Jasper.

" Alright" Angel said as I shut the door

Jasper walked me over to a Black Jaguar. I looked at it.

"That's your car" I said shocked. No Volvo for Jasper

" Yep. Now lets go" he said as I hopped into the passenger side of the car. We drove in silence for a while.

" Bella. We don't know each other very well because of my blood lust. Do you think we can try to be better friends now" He asked looking over at me.

" Only if you keep your eyes on the road" I said smirking. He rolled his eyes and looked out the windsheild

" Wanna play 20 questions" He asked

" Ok you first" I said

"Who is your best friend other then Alice?" He asked

" Angel or Jacob" I said. " Who is your best friend?"

" Angel." He said simply then growled " And I am hers" He said sticking out his tongue

" We will see about that. Your turn" I said

" Um Favorite colour?" He said

" Today Blue" I said. He would look good with blue eyes. " And you"

" Green," He said " Favorite band"

" Today Poison" I said " You?"

" Umm MxPx Today I think" He said I nodded " Good band"

" We are here" He said pulling up to the mall I nodded

The movies was a stupid romantic comedy.

"You would think people would get tire of Cinderella stories but NO." I complained as we left. He just laughed.

" Guess not" He laughed. We talked about nothing all the way home and than when he dropped me off i felt kinda sad. I had a really good time with Jasper.

" Bye Jasper" I said.

" Bye Bella see you later" He said leaving

I wonder what it would be like if I fell for Jasper. I could see it. But no way i probably wont love again.

Jpov

Instead of going strait home I decided to go for a drive. Do i turned out of Forks toward Seattle. As soon as I hit the highway I hit the gas. I drove past Seattle and then stopped at the coast. It was raining and no one was there. Perfect. I walked down to the beach and sat down in the sand. The rain got heavier but I didn't want to go home yet.I would have to watch all the couples be in love and Alice follow around a guy who was still madly in love with his Ex girlfriend. I mean It was something to do but it still hurt a little knowing I had given Alice everything I had but she turned around and gave it to Edward.

I don't remember the time or how long I sat there but slowly the rain stopped. The clouds still hovered and i don't think the sun is going to come up for a long time. I looked up at the sky and sniffed the sea air. That was when I smelled it. I looked to my right and saw a teenage girl. Probably 16 or 17. She smelled better then Bella did. Like Roses. Like my last singer. The venom pooled in my mouth. Before I knew it blood filled my mouth. It was warm and tasted great. I didn't stop till I didn't get anymore. Then I dropped her limp body onto the sand.

What have I done. I whispered to myself. I had to bury her. I picked up her limp body and ran at a human speed to my car. I layd her in the backseat and drove away. I drove until i hit and opening where I could pull over. I quickley got out and grabbed her before bolting into the forest. I ran until I hit a small opening. I quickly dug a hole and placed her gently in the hole. I then buried her. She looked calm. I felt tears pool out the I could never cry. What had I done. After I buried her I sat against a tree.

I couldn't go home. Not to the Cullen's after I messed up again. I know I will go see Angel and Bella. They might understand. But after everything at the Cullen house I didn't want to go back. Not now. Maybe I could join Angel and Bella's coven. I wonder what they would say if I asked. I then bolted to my car. I got in a speed to the house of the two people who might understand.

Angel pov.

I called Jacob just like Bella asked me to. He sounded happy to here that we were coming. I smiled and hung up after talking with him for like an hour. I giggled. I wonder how Bella is doing. After I called Jacob I hopped in my truck and drove to Seattle. I had to pick up a book I ordered. Pillers of the earth it was called. **(Not owned by me)** I ran in and picked it up. Then I drove home as fast as I could. To beat Bella back home. I had a feeling something bad was going to happened today.

When I got home Bella was still on her date with Jasper. They would make a cute couple. I sat down in the living room and flipped on the T.V. I started watching old re-runs of old sitcoms. I turned on Three and a half men and watched Jake be an idiot. I like this show when it was running too. About 25 minutes in Bella waltzed in and sat down beside me.

" Hey Bella. How was your date" I asked. She hit me over the head.

" It was not a date" She said as I rubbed the back of my head. It was just a friendly outing.

" Sure Sure" I said " So tell me hoe it went."

" It was fun. We went and saw yet another Cinderella story. You know. The girl with her step parents the boy who is supposedly out of her reach but and up together in the end." She said rolling her eyes. I chuckled and nodded

" Don't you think there are to many of those.?" I said. She nodded.

" What you and Jazz talk about?" I asked

" Nothing really. We got to know each other a bit better. And some random things about nothing" She said smiling. I shook my head.

" Sounds like Jasper" I said. " He probably apologized for the past to right?" I said

" Yea he did. How did you know?" She asked

" I have known Jasper since forever. We basically grew up together. I guessed he would." I said shrugging.

" Oh" She said " Did you call Jake and tell him we are coming tomorrow?" She asked.

" Bella Of course I did" I said acting shocked. " Did you think I wouldn't?"

" No. Just wondering." she said. " Oh and what was your errand you had to run" She asked

" Had a book to pick up" I said. She nodded.

" Wanna watch a movie?" I asked

" Sure. Which one?" She asked. Then the door bell rang.

" You pick and I will go get the door." I said getting up and walking over to the door.

" Jasper?" I said opening the door and got a rush of guilt and pain.

" Jazz whats the matter?" I said pulling him inside. He fell limp into my arms. I picked him up carefully and took him into the living room.

" Jasper. Whats wrong?" Bella said rushing in and sitting on the other side of Jasper. I stood up in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders. I looked into his eyes. Red. His eyes where red.

" Jasper. What happened?" I asked shaking him

" I could not help it. She smelled so good." He whispered. I put my arms around him.

" Jasper its OK we all slip up sometimes." I said. Sending him calm waves. After he calmed down I let go of him and Bella pounced on him. She held onto his neck and he calmed down even more.

" Jasper why didn't you go home?" Bella asked.

" I couldn't face then after this. I mean I just killed someone." He said.

Bpov

He killed someone. I looked at him. Angel had calmed him down. I mean he had killed someone. But he looked guilty. Like he hurt himself. When I saw that I instantly forgave him. When Angel said he could stay with us I was happy. Jasper seemed happier too.

" Go get some of your stuff and I will prepare a room for you." Angel said getting up. " Bella go with him." I nodded and followed him out the door. We got in the car and headed toward the Cullen house.

* * *

**A/N I decided NOT to put Angel with Edward. Because if I did I fear someone that will go nameless might have to kill me :) that and I don't really want to . Anyway Review and tell me what you think**

**-Angel  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 8

AngelPov

Jasper and Bella got to the end of the drive way when Jasper got out and came back. I under stand I wouldn't want to see them no any way.

I forgave Jasper. No matter what he was still Jasper Whitlock. I knew him better then anyone and there was nothing anyone could do to make him fell worse then he already does. At least no one I would let hurt him which is no one. The whole damn Voultri guard could come and none of them would be allowed to hurt him. I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. He was like my brother and I would protect him with my existence.

" Jasper. You have to at least call them and tell them what happened." I said. He looked at me and nodded." You don't have to go see them now. Just let them know you're decision. They deserve that."

" I know. Can I use your phone?" He asked. I laughed.

" It's you're phone to if you choose to live here." I laughed he looked at me and smirked. Then took the phone from my hand.

Jpov

I took the phone from Angel and started to dial the house number. After the first ring Edward picked up.

" JASPER WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING. A HUMAN IN THE OPEN. A HUMAN AT ALL. SHE WAS LIVING SHE COULD HAVE HAD A FAMILY AND PEOPLE WHO LOVED HER AND THEY WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER........" He started but was interrupted when Angel took the phone

" OH AND WHO ARE YOU TO TALK. NOT EVERYONE HAS LIVED THE SAME WAY YOU HAVE. HE HAD A HARDER LIFE MAKING IT HARDER TO CONTROL HIMSELF. AND THAT GIRL WAS HIS SINGER. YOU ALMOST DIDN'T LAST NO APOLOGIZE TO JASPER." She yelled before handing me back the phone and storming off. I smiled.

" Hello?" I said.

" Jasper. Its OK I understand. When are you coming home?" Esme's voice said over the phone.

" I already am.." I said. I heard her start to sob. Oh god I hated when she cried.

" Why Jasper? You have messed up before and never left." She said between sobs. I could almost feel her pain through the phone.

" It's not just that. I have lived there for so long. Even after Edward and Alice. I need to get out. I will visit and everything I promise please I need to go..." I said.

" Alright but you have to come back a visit. Promise?" She pleaded. I smiled

." You have my word. I will drop by soon and pick up some stuff. I will see you then. Bye mum" I said.

" Bye Jasper" She said then I hung up. That was going to be a fun trip.

AngelPOV

I felt Jasper's emotions. It hurt him to hurt her but he had to do it. I picked up my phone. I dialed Jake's number. After 3 rings he picked up.

" Hello?" He said. I smiled.

" Hey. I am just clearing up something. We have a new coven mate we are bringing. His eyes are still red but he is on our diet so don' eat him." I said over the phone.

" Alright. See ya tomorrow!" He said before hanging up.

" Bye" I said to the dial tone. Geez that boy annoys me and yet I like it. This is interesting. I wonder if I will get some more of those emotions from him. Those over whelming ones I have never seen before. I smiled can't wait.

I walked to see Bella and Jazz talking. They really do make a cute couple. And Bella was already starting to have feelings for him. Just little ones. Jasper too was starting to see Bella in a new light. I laughed to myself. Jasper felt my amusement and turned around.

" What?" He said. I laughed but shook my head.

" Nothing, Oh and Jasper WE meaning my whole coven are going to La push tomorrow night. I called Jake and straightened everything out. And no you don't have a choice." I said proudly. I felt shock rolling off Jasper and happiness from Bella.

" Jasper wanna go hunting?" I asked he nodded then we went hunting. Tomorrow will be fun.

* * *

**I am sorry. It took me so long to update then I wrote so little Hopefully the next one will be longer REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing. Except the plot and my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 9

AngelPOV

I watched as the interacted. It was a little different. I had seen points of Edwards and Bella's time together through the Cullen's. Bella didn't like to think about that time really but when she did I knew she had loved him and how he had loved her. How hurt she was when she found out and the pain when they met again. I also happen to know that he still loves her still. Probably more then ever but I could also tell that Bella didn't love him back and I knew how perfect these two would be together being that I knew them both like the back of my hands.

I kinda wanted to give them a push but then I think it will happen naturally if I give them time I kinda hope so. I hate to see them both alone for the next 100 years or so. Edward would find someone else. It so would Alice. But well in the end it will all work out.

" Hey Angel, Ready for school?" Jasper said. I had stopped to sit by a tree and wait for him to get back.

" Are you?" I asked. He doubted himself but I shook my head.

" Jasper, You can be a big idiot sometimes. Stop worrying. I won't let nothing happen to you." I said elbowing him in the ribs. _I know._ He thought. I smiled

" Good lets go." I said running back to the house. I was faster then him so I had to slow myself down. We had to go to school then off to La Push to hang with the pack. I found myself strangely excited to get there. I wonder why. Oh well.

Jpov

These two were the kindest people ever like wow. I betrayed Angel when we were kids and tried to kill Bella on her 18th birthday. I came to their house after I killed someone and the just accepted me.

_Flashback_

" _Jasper you idiot. How can you do this to me!" She yelled._

" _This isn't about you this is about me and my happiness. If you loved me you would let me go!" I yelled back._

" _She isn't good enough for you. She is a lying, cheating TRAMP." She yelled. I didn't know what took over me but I slapped her._

" _Don't you ever talk about her like that. Your mother raised you better then that." I hissed. She looked up at tears in her usually bright green eyes._

" _Fine. You know what go marry her! But don't come crawling back to me when it's all said and done." She said venom lacing her voice._

" _There is no need for that. I love her and she loves me. We don't need your approval." I said using the same tone._

" _Good cause I Hate You Jasper Whitlock." She said tears flowing freely. _

" _Well then I hate you two Angel Summers" I said then she turned and walked out of my life. I growled in frustration. Couldn't she see I was happy with Marie. I stalked off towards my Fiancee only to find her under someone else in our bed...._

_End flashback_

" Jasper that was a long time ago." Angel said stopping in front of me. I stopped and looked at her.

" I know But I said and did such horrible things to you that day." I said looking away.

" How were you to know. You loved her. And love makes fools out of the wisest men. I should have known you wouldn't believe me. And I'm sorry. I knew it would hurt you but I knew it would hurt more later when you get married. I saw how happy you were and I tried to ruin that." She said looking away.

" No it is I who should be sorry. I was a fool and I should have listened to you. You never lied to me before. And then I never even told you that when we were Alive. I just went to war and never came back. God I am an idiot." I said hugging her.

" I was too worried about you to be mad for long. The moment I found out you caught her I tried to find you but you were already on the boat and sailing out. I was there you know. To watch you off. And just so you know I wanted you to be happy. Hell if it made you happy I would have married you. But you deserved more then her and its OK now. I forgave you completely just before we got the news.. about your death. So don't apologize again OK it doesn't matter anymore."

" You wanted me to be happy the whole time? Wait you would have married me." I said shocked she rolled her eyes.

" Don't let it get to your head. It's only natural for a girl to have a crush on her best Guy friend but don't worry its all over now." She said stepping out of my embrace. " You have a real chance to be happy again. All you have to do is use It at the right moment." She said before walking away. I was shocked. I had no idea she liked me all those years ago. I thought she loved her fiancee Jesse.

" I did. He was the one who stayed with me. He helped me through the pain and confusion of seeing you like that. I went missing the day he came home. I still have the ring." She said pulling out the chain she always wore around her neck. But it had my mothers ring and Jesse's engagement ring.

" Why do you have my mom's ring?" I asked picking it up.

" After you were reported MIA she gave it to me. She said that I was your favorite girl no matter what you said and it belonged to me." She said. I was shocked again. My mom gave this ring to my best friend.

" My mom always did know my best. Well after you that is." I said twisting the ring in my fingers.

" I will make you a deal. I will give it to you when you find someone suitable to where it. It seems you have a bad record in women anyway." She said I looked up and smiled. OK. I will accept but I get to

replace it.

" Your still an idiot. Lets go before Bella gets the wrong idea." she said taking my ring back and heading to the house.

Bpov

I was looking outside at the rain when I saw them. They were standing in the rain. Jasper had one of Angel's engagement rings in his hand and was looking at it. The sight made my heart do a little flip. I don't know if it was out of jealousy or the whole movie ring to it. Best childhood friends meet each other as Vampires years later. Reclaim fallen feeling and live happily ever after. I mean they made a cute couple. It was romantic idea for a movie. I should write a screenplay.

Yet at the same time I didn't want them to get together like that. I didn't like that idea and I didn't know why. Hmm I looked back to see Angel take her ring back and walk towards the house. I would have to ask them about their feeling's later but now I had to get dressed and ready to go to school.

School/ Lunch time..............

We all met outside the cafeteria before walking in. Everyone turned to look at us.

" Hold hands." Angel spat at us in vampire speed. I quickly grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him to the table we sat at the day the popped up again.

" Why did you do that." I asked

" Their confusion was killing me. Being both Empathic and telepathic its twice as bad for me." She said shrugging. I had a feeling she had another plan but whatever.

" Jasper. What do you think your doing." Alice said walking behind us.

" Eating lunch with my new girlfriend" He said grabbing my hand again. He said it loud enough that the whole cafeteria turned to look at us. If I could blush I would have. I looked over at Angel who had a smirk on. She knew this would happen. I growled quietly but she chuckled.

" You left the Cullen's for these two?" She said confused.

" Whats that suppose to mean?" Angel said looking up.

" Yea." I added

" Jasper. You have been a Cullen for a long time. You can't just leave like that." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I can and I did. Now go away Alice." He said before turning back to us. She stormed off angry back to the Cullen table. I looked over. It seemed only Edward and Alice were upset. Rosalie and Emmett seemed fine with it. I would ask them next time we talked to them.

" Wow Jasper stood up to the little pixie. Nice job" Angel said smiling.

" I don't owe her anything anymore."He said venom in his voice. We dropped it there. He still seemed a bit angry. Angel nodded at me.

After school....

" Lets go change then we can head to La Push." I said as we walked to the car.

"Sure,Sure whatever you say." Angel said hopping into the driver seat of her too big truck. If I was still human I would have needed help getting into it. Angel chuckled at that. Oh shut up. After we were all in the car she flipped on the engine and backed out of the our stall. As per usual we were one of the last people out of the parking lot. I rolled down the window and waved at Emmett who was looking our way. He smiled and waved back happily. I missed him a lot. He was the older brother I never had.

We drove back to the house quickly. I went up stairs and changed into some blue jeans and a plain dark blue t shirt. I ran downstairs to see that They were both standing there waiting for me. Angel in dark ash skinnies and the Blink 182 splat t-shirt in black. And Jasper was in some worn out blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He looked really good. It should his muscle that would have made me swoon. Angel stood their smirking. Oh shut up.

" Well lets go then." Angel said walking out of our little cottage and to the truck. I followed behind Jasper. The ride there was quiet.

Apov

I got directions from Bella's house to where Jake lives. I had to calm myself down as we hit the border. I was oddly giddy to get to be here. I have no idea why. I parked in front of a small house. I flipped off the engine and got out of the truck. Soon enough Jake came out then he froze on the spot and just stared at me. If I could blush I would have that's how intense it was. His mind was all over the place. Emotions the same. But they all of a sudden anchored on something. That something being me. Bella looked from Jake to me and back again.

_Imprinting. _Was the word that popped up in her head. What the hell was that and what did it have to do with me. I got my answer when I focused back on Jake's thought's

" _Oh my god did I just Imprint. In a Lee...Vampire. Thought we were supposed to be enemies. What the Hell._

He was freaking out. I sent him a wave of calm. He looked grateful.

" So where are we headed." I asked trying to break the tension.

" Oh um onto the cliff over their. We were planning on doing a bonfire." He said. His emotions were in a state of shock and confusion. But we have a while before that. So we can just hang out here. He said before heading back to the door. I followed without a second thought. Was this what I was waiting for. What ever this Imprinting thing was?

We all sat there in an awkward silence. I looked at my feet. I knew that if I looked up I would find a pair of eyes focused on my.

" Explain it." I said looking at Jake. " What is Imprinting?" I asked he looked surprised.

" Huh. How do you......" He started but I cut him off.

" Telepathic" I said.

" Oh." He said.

_OK I'll explain. It's how werewolves find their mates I guess. It's like exactly that I guess. It's weird though. I mean I just noticed but you don't stink like a vampire does. I guess we will have to try to figure this out huh._

I nodded. We really would this was strange already.

Bpov

Oh wow. Jake just imprinted on Angel. That's so weird. I didn't think a Vampire and a werewolf could be soul mates. Well at least that's what I think Imprinting is. Soulmates. And because we have souls we should have them two. But then there is the whole mating thing. Angel can't have kids.

" Well we can head up their now." Jake said after sitting there for a really long time. He got up then offered his hand to Angel who took it and let him help her up. She looked even paler beside me but they looked good together in the end of it all. I think that they belong together. I believe in fate. Maybe me and Angel met for this reason. So she could find her soulmate.

" Hey vampire girl is a vampire. Who would have known." Embry said as we walked to the fire.

" Haha. Shut up." I said laughing. I sat down beside Jasper and Angel on his other side with Jake beside her on the ground leaning against her legs.

" Jake. Doesn't that stink there?" Quil asked looking at his position.

" No but that could be part of the Imprinting thing." He said simply. Everyone gasped.

" You imprinted on a leech?" Paul asked. Jake growled.

" Don't call her that but yes I did." He said. Everyone stood silent. After a minute or so someone cracked a joke an we all talk animatedly. Watched the pack gorge on chips and pop then got up to leave. I think that Angel got used to the idea cause she let Jake have constant contact. Be it leaning against her or holding her hand stuff like that. And I don't think she minded. They walked in front of us talking about nothing really.

" It's interesting. His emotions circle around her emotions." Jasper said suddenly. I nodded.

" It was like that for everyone. Jake only has one reason to live and that reason is Angel now." I said back by that time we were at the turned around and kissed him on the check before getting into the truck. Jake smiled widely at that but backed away as we pulled away. Angel smiled soflty back but continued to drive away.

" What's it like?" I asked.

" Oh. Different. Well Apparently it must be easier for me to understand since I can red his thoughts. But I don't feel any different if that's what you mean" She said watching the road.

The rest of the ride was silent and after that she went hunting. I wonder how this is gonna work out.

* * *

**A/N. I got a lot of people who wanted this so I did it. :) Anyway reveiw and brighten the darkest day**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Chapter 10

Bpov

" Hey Bella I'm going to La push OK?" Angel said walking around the corner. It had been about a month since Jacob Imprinted on Angel so she was spending a lot of time in La Push with him turns out that because she is a Vampire she has the same connection with him that he has for her. The human imprints didn't understand that fully. But they both seem happier.

Also in this time Jasper moved in and made this his home. But because Angel was always in La push we spent a lot of time alone together.

" Sure. See you then." I said waving. She smiled and took off. I sighed and went back into my thoughts.

I had learned a lot about Jasper over our time together and I felt close to him but sometimes I swear when he smiled at me my stomach did flips. I found myself thinking about him a lot. I found myself wrapped up in fantasies that would last hours. It was the only good thing about Angel being gone a lot.

The Cullen's also spent a lot of time avoiding us. Once and awhile I would catch Edward or Alice looking our way. It didn't seem to bother Jasper though. I have to admit I MIGHT be falling for his charm and good looks but I promised myself that I would go there again after Edward and yet here I am maybe falling in love with someone he used to call brother. I heard someone knock at the door. I walked to the top of the stairs to see who it was. I got there and I gasped. Alice.

" Hello Alice." Jasper said in a plain voice.

" Jasper........ Can I talk to you for a minute." She said.

" Sure. Talk" He said.. I felt a jolt of jealousy run through my veins. Why was he even talking to her! After everything.

" Ok well her it goes. Jasper..... I want to try again. After you left I realized that I don't love Edward it has been you this whole time. Please lets try again. Please come Home." I heard her beg him. Oh so now she decides she wants him.

" Alice......... Are you insane? Really. Do you think that I would even consider taking you back after what happened. I mean I gave you all I had and what did I get in return? A cheating wife that's what. So No I will not take you back and I am Home." He said calmly. I felt my stomach do flips.

" What..... I thought.......... You are an Idiot you know that" She said. I could hear the anger in her voice. " I mean we are meant to be and you won't let that happen because I made a mistake. Well guess what. You did to you KILLED an innocent human. Yea that's right. Then You left the people who excepted you and left us for these.......Whores." She said

" They are NOT whores. They understand in a way the Cullen's never did. I am happy hear no leave and I never want to hear from you again." Jasper yelled.

" I am NOT leaving." Alice said.

" Oh yes you are." I heard Angel say. She must have come back. I could also smell Jake so he was hear too.

" Oh and are YOU going to make me." Alice said. I decided to make an entrance now.

"Well If she doesn't I will." I said standing beside Jasper. I felt him look down at me. Yep I was in love with him.

" I am not scared of you." Alice spat. I looked over to see Angel smirk then she let go of Jake's hand and pounced on Alice. They both fell to the ground. Angel easily took the upper hand and had Alice pinned on the ground.

" Need any help, Love" Jake said stepping inside now.

" If you wanna toss her out that be nice." She said smiling. He easily took Alice and tossed her outside

" Come back and you will leave with out some Limbs." Angel said before shutting the door. " Thank You for the help Jake." She said smiling some more. Like I said she was happier.

" No problem." He said waving it off.

" Jazz are you OK?" Angel asked turning to Jasper.

" Of course Why wouldn't I be?" He said surprised

" Your were really angry. I felt you all the way in La Push. What did she say to make you so mad?" She asked

" She brought up my past a little and called my two best friends Whores..." He said. I looked over at them Angel was shocked and Jake started to shake violently. Angel put her hand on his shoulder which calmed him down immediately.

" Well....." I said. " Do you really think she loves you?" I asked.

" No she only thinks she does. But I don't think so no." He said looking at me funny. Hmm I wonder whats up with him"

Jpov

After Alice left Jake and Ang went upstairs to only god knows what and that left me and Bella. Bella was sitting on the other side of the couch and watching T.V. I think Video on Trial was on but I couldn't remember. I was to busy thinking about the emotions coming of Bella earlier.

Anger, Confusion, Lust and Love?, I understand the Confusion and Anger but why Lust and love.

I looked over at Bella and saw her laugh at something one of the judges said. Was Bella in love with me or Jake.......Or Angel? Ok not Angel so gross lets just get that picture out of there.

That leaves me and Jake. OK lets see, She knows that Jake is taken. She wouldn't do that to them and herself. But that leaves me.. She couldn't be in Love with me right?

* * *

**A/N Ok so I know it's short but hey at least its there**. **Reveiw plezz**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 11

Bpov

"Alice go away!" I heard Jasper say slamming the door for the third time today. She was really persistent. She was lucky that Angel and Jake decided to hang with the pack today or she would be a pile of limbs. Neither of them took the whole 'Whore' comment very well. I ran down the stairs and plopped down on the couch beside Jasper.

"Came back again, huh." I said smirking.

"Yes. And she will be back again. I lived with her for all these years I know." He said.

" Fun stuff. Want me to call Angel? She can probably sick Jake on her. That will make her leave for awhile." I said jokingly.

" Yea….No." He said laughing. I felt my stomach do knots. Bt quickly put it under a pile of humor.

" Wanna go hunting for a little while?" I asked. He nodded.

" Sure. Lets go." He said getting up and offering his hand to me, I smirked and took his hand. If I could I would be blushing.  
We ran out the door and into forest. It was pouring rain but I didn't care. We quickly found a heard of dear and took them down. He got the biggest and I nabbed the next one. I was finished first and found myself staring at him. I am in deep. Too deep.

" Bella.... Are you ok." He asked. I just nodded..

" Yea of course." I said.

" Alright it is just... I keep getting waves of love and small amounts of lust off you." He said walking toward me. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

" Well that is because I Love You." I whispered. He looked at me shocked then I took off. I grabbed the keys and thanked god Angel let Jake drive today. I pushed the keys in the ignition and pushed the gas in. I needed to talk to my Best friends. I was off to find Angel and Jake.

As I turned the corner I saw him come around the corner. I almost started crying. I'm sorry Jasper.

Jpov

She just told me she loved me. I mean I have been pretty much in love with her since she came back. But now I know she loves me too. What the hell. And then she up and left. I cursed slightly under my breath and walked into the house. I picked up the phone and dialed Angel's cell number.

" Hey." Angel said.

" Ang, did you know that Bella is inlove with me?" I said. There was a pause " Ang?"

" Yes......." She said " So she told you huh."

" Yea and then she took off!" I said

" Sounds like Bella. She just doesn't wanna get hurt again. Ok meet us at the boardwalk ok loverboy." She joked.

" Wait how did you know?" I asked.

" Well I am and Telepathic Empath. Other then that even Jake noticed." She said

" Hey what was that supposed to mean!" I heard Jake call.

" Well darlin' you can be a little dense sometimes." She said. She knew that he always listens when she calls him Darlin' but who wouldn't with that accent.

" Get to the boardwalk Jasper. See you then." Then she hung up on me. I didn't even bother getting into a car. I just ran. I ran all the way there. I had to tell Bella how I felt.

Bpov

I drove all the way there. Tears in my yes that I knew would never fall. Soon enough my cell phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Bella. Where are you? Jasper just called and said you took off on him?" Angel said.

" Oh I told him I loved him then I got scared." I said. " Where are you?" I asked.

" On the boardwalk with Jake. We will meet you down there." She said before hanging up. I don't think she has ever hung up on me before. Oh well she must be busy with Jake.

AngPOV

" Well wanna head home then?" I said hanging up on Bella.

"I thought we were going to the boardwalk?" Jake said. I shook my head.

" No they are going to meet there. I am going away from here." I said walking towards the car.

" So you lied to both of them?" He asked walking beside me.

" Yes. But only because they need to talk this out. I have to keep Alice and Edward away from there and You are going home." I said.

" Woah you are going to stop both Edward and Alice from getting here on your own!" He said stopping " No way. I am staying with you. What if you get hurt?" He said.

" I won't. But I will not have you there. Now Darlin' go home." I said pushing him toward the car.

" No. I am coming." He said planting his feet. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

" Whatever lets go" I said. He was stubborn and there was NO way I was going to stand here and fight with him.

Jpov

I ran to the boardwalk and waited for them to show up. I heard the truck pull up and waited . I was glad the boardwalk was empty today.

" Ang! Jake." I heard Bella call. Wait weren't they with her.

" Jasper......" She said catching sight of me. I turned and saw her froze.

" Bella we need to talk.." I said

* * *

**: ) Reveiw**


	12. Chapter 12

**I still own nothing after all these chapters.. Except my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 12

Bpov.

What was he doing here and where was Angel? I looked around but she was no where to be seen. Then it dawned on me. She probably did this on purpose. Set it up so me and Jasper would be alone.

"I didn't mean it." I said quickly. I was of course lying but I didn't really want what I had to change.

"Then why do you feel the way you do?" He said crossing his arms and facing me. I shook my head.

"I don't know maybe your wrong." I said.

"I know what I am talking about." He said.

"What does it even matter?" I said annoyed. Couldn't he just leave me alone.

" It matters because I love you too." He said looking at me I froze. He loved me.

" You what?" I said still not processing what he said.

" I……Love…….You." He said allowing it down and walking towards me. I blinked and looked up. If I could blush I would have. Being that he was right in my face. Then he pushed his lips onto mine.

I was shocked at first the I responded with just as much passion as he was, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and….

" NO!" I heard Alice yell. We separated and looked toward where the voice had come from. Well found Angel. She was there holding Alice back. Alice sunk her teeth into her arm. I saw her flinch but continue to hold on

"You wench. You stole Jasper from me. I will kill you for it." She said still fighting. She bites Angel again and again trying to get loose. Jasper stood in front of me pushing me back.

"She didn't take me away. You pushed me away. You ended it when you slept with Edward!" He said. She stopped fighting.

" Is there anything I ca do to make it better. I need you in my life" She said looking down.

" Well you could apologize to my family and even then we can only be friends. I love Bella." He said. I smiled and hugged him around his waist.

" Just you wait. One of you will mess up and the you will come crawling back to me Jasper. And don't forget it!" She said before leaving. He turned around and put his arm around me. This was going to be great.

Then Jake came around the corner walked right past Alice and to Angel. He put his arm around her and they smiled. This is where I belonged and I finally felt whole again.

3 months later…..

"Ang, Jake I am back" I said coming in he door.

"Hey Bells." Jake said

"Hello Bella." Angel said smiling.

"Where's Jazz?" I asked.

" Upstairs." They said in unison. I laughed and ran upstairs.

" Hey Jazz." I said walking into our room.

" Hello Love find what you were looking for." He said looking up from the book he was reading

"Mhmm." I said holding up the shopping bag in my hand.

" That's good." He said smiling. I sat down beside him on the bed and picked up my newer copy of Wuthering heights and we sat there in a comfortable silence.

" Bella." Jasper said suddenly.

" Yes." I said looking up.

" I love you." He said smiling.

" I love you too." I replied and with that the sun went over the horizon.

" Bella do your homework and stop making out with Jazz." Angel called teasingly. I rolled my eyes. What had I gotten myself into

* * *

**ANd this is the end....... Or is it..... If you want a sequel just let me know in a review. I don't know If or when I will right one but... ya... Nyway thank you for reading. My reviewers for reviewing. And everyone who favored me or this story. Umm Oh and thanks to anyone who glanced at the story in the list of many stories and decided to move on to the next one. At least you read my title. though you probably won;t know I am thanking you.... Hmmm oh well. Anyway. It was fun but now I must keep updating my other stories. Goodbye for now. Review for the last chapter of New Life New Live**


End file.
